Final Fantasy XI: A Moogle Kupo d'Etat - Evil in Small Doses
Final Fantasy XI: A Moogle Kupo d'Etat - Evil in Small Doses is the second add-on scenario for Final Fantasy XI. It was originally sold online for $9.99 (¥980 / €9.99 / £7.99) and could only be downloaded through the PlayOnline network. It is now also available on disc in the Ultimate Collection of Final Fantasy XI. Like the previous add-on scenario, it focuses on exploring the story of Final Fantasy XI through a series of missions and does not introduce new locations or jobs. Players must first have Rise of the Zilart installed before they can access A Moogle Kupo d'Etat. Service for A Moogle Kupo d'Etat commenced on July 21, 2009 (JST). New additions Missions Players must be level 10 and above to participate in the add-on scenario missions. Similar to missions from A Crystalline Prophecy, A Moogle Kupo d'Etat story missions may be repeated by players for rewards. Players who do not have progress in these missions or have yet to purchase the add-ons are still able to assist others in clearing them but will not be awarded accordingly. A number of "Key" key items are rewarded to players when attempting the missions for the first time and also repeating them. These keys may be used to open a Treasure Coffer in the Tenshodo Headquarters in exchange for a variety of rewards including items, magic spell scrolls, augmented gear, and exclusive pieces of body equipment. Gameplay systems *Repeatable/All-Access Missions *Tenshodo Treasure Coffer Characters The Adventurer, who drives the storyline forward, there are a number of other non-playable characters that take on significant roles in the A Moogle Kupo d'Etat storyline. *'Moogle' *'Kupiruru' *'Shantotto' *'Toto Kupeliaure' *'Riko Kupenreich' Story It Began With A Raindrop One day, the adventurer's moogle finds a leak in the ceiling of the Mog House and decides to fix it and asks the adventurer to track down the materials needed. After repairing the leak, the moogle mentions that there is trouble at one of the Rent-a-Rooms in Jeuno and decides to investigate with the adventurer. They find a poorly-written missive supposedly from Dom Kupeliaure, the Mog House Management Union (MHMU) representative for Mog House related affairs. Moogle decides to conduct repairs on the room after seeing the bad shape it is in, and sends the adventurer to fetch more materials. He writes a letter to Dom Kupeliaure about the unexpected state of disrepair that union-run Mog Houses are in. Moogle receives a prompt letter of reply chastising him for his comments and stating that he has been fired by the MHMU. The letter is ensorcelled with a curse that releases into the room and traps Moogle in it. Following a note written in the parchment, the adventurer seeks out Professor Shantotto at her manor for help in removing the curse. Shantotto tasks the adventurer with replacing an ingredient that has gone missing in her reagent bag, and demands a fee of 5,000 gil for her services before heading to Jeuno. Back in the Rent-a-Room, Shantotto lifts the curse and frees Moogle who is concerned that without a job he can no longer afford an engagement ring for his darling Kupiruru. He decides to have a chat with Kupeliaure in person. A Moogle Kupo d'Etat Moogle is greeted by Dom Kupeliaure's dimwitted scofflaw son, Toto Kupeliaure, who claims to be managing the business in his father's extended leave of absence. While his father is away on holiday, Toto plans on converting the free Rent-a-Rooms into a commercial service, and decides to charge them for the Mog House, calculated retroactively. The fee is an exorbitant amount. In desperation, Moogle gets the adventurer to retrieve his secret savings. On realizing that he is short on gil, Moogle resorts to borrowing money from Riko Kupenreich, a notorious moogle moneylender. The adventurer seeks out Riko in his office at Sea Serpent Grotto, and Riko grants an unsecured loan for the amount Toto had previously asked for. Back in the Rent-a-Room in Upper Jeuno, a goblin repossessor shows up asking for payment. When Moogle tries to pay off the rent with the loan, he discovers the fee is now almost twice the sum originally stated, due to accumulated interest. When Moogle refuses to sign the eviction contract after being unable to pay, the goblin claims to have kidnapped Kupiruru, and Moogle must bring the signed contract to the Chamber of Oracles to save her. In the Chamber of Oracles, Moogle reunites with Kupiruru who is unhurt, but the goblins refuse to let Moogle leave without receiving the signed eviction contract. They get the cat burglar Nanaa Mihgo to teach him a lesson. After the adventurer defeats Nanaa Mihgo and her henchmen, she flees and Moogle is allowed to leave safely. Returning to the Jeuno Rent-a-Room, Moogle receives an apology letter citing a misunderstanding and an invitation to be guests of honor at a Mog Festival - the Mega Mog Bonanza-Rama-Palooza, to be held in Castle Zvahl. Upon arriving Moogle realizes they had walked into a trap and the festival is a ruse set up by Riko to get rid of him for meddling in his affairs. Riko Kupenreich had been in cahoots with Toto Kupeliaure all along. Riko plans to tear down the Mog Houses to build luxury apartments and Mog Towers, and to become rich from the rent it will earn him. He double crosses Toto when he reveals he has gotten hold of a piece of magicite, which is attached to his belly. He claims to be the one who will rule all Mooglekind and attacks the adventurer. After Riko and his henchmen moogles are defeated, the magicite attached to his belly shatters and he claims to have come to his senses, not knowing what had happened. He has a sudden change of heart, extending the lease on the Mog House indefinitely for free, rescinding the loan contract and presenting the adventurer with the Crystal Prize from the cancelled Mog Festival. He declares to give up money-lending and leaves. Toto tries to sneak away, but is noticed by Moogle and the adventurer. He decides to put in a good word for them to his father who will soon be returning from his vacation, and states no hard feelings before running off. Moogle realizes how fortunate he is to have the adventurer as his master and wishes to remain friends forever. Together, they return to their Mog House. Music A Moogle Kupo d'Etat adds only one new track to Final Fantasy XI, "Luck of the Mog", used for the final battlefield mission and the trailer for the scenario add-on. For all other battlefields relating to this add-on, the music used is in accordance with the areas they are found in. Gallery FFXI A Moogle Kupo d'Etat Artwork.jpg|Artwork for A Moogle Kupo d'Etat Cool Moogle.jpg|Screenshot. Etymology The title Kupo d'Etat is a play on the phrase "Coup d'état", pronounced /KOO-deh-tah/ (French: "strike of state", "blow against the state"), which is a sudden overthrow of a government carried out by a small group of people who replace only the leading figures. "Kupo" is moogles' trademark sound in the Final Fantasy series. Trivia *Up until the release of a battle against a moogle in Final Fantasy XIV, this was the first and only main series Final Fantasy title which featured moogles that could be fought in battle. ru:Final Fantasy XI: A Moogle Kupo d'Etat - Evil in Small Doses de:Final Fantasy XI: Mooglepiez im Mooglekiez pt-br:Final Fantasy XI: A Moogle Kupo d'Etat - Evil in Small Doses 7